rlstinesthehauntinghourfandomcom-20200214-history
Intruders
"Intruders" is an episode in season 3 of R.L. Stine's The Haunting Hour: The Series. It first aired on November 3, 2012. Summary A young girl, who's been unhappy ever since the birth of her baby brother, meets a forest sprite who tells her that she's a changeling (a forest fairy who's been adopted by humans) and needs to kidnap her baby brother in order to start a new life with her real family in the woods. Plot Eve is a teenage girl who has been unhappy since the birth of her baby brother, she got grounded for running away from home and is tired of her parents spending so much time with her brother. Eve was then drawing in her coloring book, until she heard voices and suddenly saw flashing colored lights coming from the forest she went to see what it was, until she was caught by her dad explaining to him that she wanted to see what was making those lights in the forest, but when her dad looked out the window there was only darkness. The Next Day, Eve's mother reminded her that they were going to their grandmother's house claiming that she hates going to her grandmother's house, but her mother says that she used to love going to her grandmother's house so Eve chose to stay home. When Eve's parents left she went outside to see what made those lights in the forest last night as she heard the voices from last night she walked closer and as she touched the iron fence she felt a small shock and the voices stopped. Later that night, as soon as Eve opened a cabinet door everything in the kitchen turned on by itself and waking Eve's brother up and her parents thinking that she did it, but Eve claiming she didn't do anything and noticed a sign on the whiteboard saying "YOU DON'T BELONG HERE '''EVE'" not knowing what's going on she quickly erased the sign. When Eve was in bed she heard someone call out her name and looked out the window and saw the lights again, to when she couldn't help herself she went into the woods and heard giggles and the wind began to rush around the forest as the voices got louder Eve shouted "''Who are you?!" and "What do you want with me?!", until a fairy, "Lyria" appeared in front of her and explained to her that Eve is a fairy. Eve wanted to learn more about herself, until she heard her father's voice and Lyria had to go. The Next Day, Eve wanted to know what was it like when she was born and her mother saying that her and her husband were nearly married and had moved to a new house. Eve then used her powers to fool with her parents (revenge for spending so much time her baby brother). Back at the forest, Lyria explains all the rules to being a fairy and Eve wishing that Lyria was her big sister. Lyria then said that Eve had one more task to do before she is a member of her new family, Lyria wanted Eve's little brother as a sacrifice "unknown to what will happen to her baby brother". That Night, Eve had to think about sending her brother to Lyria. As she went back to the forest and tricked Lyria into holding iron saying that she'll rather take "The Forest of Danger" instead of sacrificing her baby brother and Lyria saying that Eve will rue the day. Back at home, Eve finally comfort her little brother and finally creating a bond. When Eve's mother said it was like a fairy tale Eve suddenly looked out into the forest in horror as evil mysterious creatures appeared out of the forest and were arriving into Eve's home. Cast *Willow Shields as Eve *Brenna O'Brien as Lyria *Anne Openshaw as Mom *Tobias Slezak as Dad Image Gallery/Video(s) Trivia *Brenna O'Brien also appeared in the season 1 episode "Scary Mary." *Anne Openshaw also appeared in the season 1 episode "Best Friend Forever and the season 2 episode "Pumpkinhead." *Tobias Slezak also appeared in the season 2 episode "Flight." Category:Episodes Category:Season 3